


Pajarera

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, New Batman adventures
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asspussy, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Crying, Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Urination, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Tim intenta ayudar a un chico que está siendo atacado por dos matones. Dándose cuenta muy tarde que el sujeto no es golpeado y que los matones son sus secuaces. Como un novato, cayo justo en una trampa.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pajarera

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Aviary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614657) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



La obscuridad ha caído sobre las calles de Gotham. Robin se balancea sobre los tejados, Batman lo dejó ir a dar una vuelta solo. Esa era una buena oportunidad para demostrarle que podía ser tan eficiente como el mismo murciélago. Se detiene al oír un grito viniendo de una de las callejuelas, observa al borde del tejado. Dos sujetos grandes están pateando a un chico en el suelo. Dispara su lanzador golpeando con sus pies el pecho de uno de los malhechores.

“Realmente no pensé que fuera tan fácil.” El otro reaccionó más rápido, no son ladrones comunes. Toma a Robin por el borde de la capa, sujeta sus manos contra su espalda firmemente. Haciéndole daño. El chico que había estado en el suelo se levanta, sacude sus ropas. La capucha roja de su sudadera cubre casi todo su rostro, dejando ver solo un poco de su nariz. “Hola, Robin. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería conocerte.”

Lleva guantes de cuero negro. Se acerca a Tim abriendo su cinturón. Conoce el mecanismo para abrirlo. El chico de la capucha revisa el accesorio y se ríe. Destapa uno de los compartimentos sacando una pequeña cuerda, busca en otro rompiendo el rastreador. Robin no se mueve, el matón lo tiene sujeto de tal forma que si intenta pelar se dislocaría los hombros con su propia fuerza. ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

“¿Quién eres?” Pregunta Tim. “¿Por qué conoces esto?”

“Porque Bruce no ha cambiado el diseño de los cinturones en años. Es el mismo desde que Dick era su ayudante.” El chico mayor se ríe, pasa el cinturón al otro malhechor. Toma las botas negras y las quita. Él guarda algunas herramientas ahí también.

“No sé quién es Bruce o Dick. No entiendo de que hablas.” El niño intenta sonar confundido, a decir verdad, está aterrorizado. La gran mano enguantada se acerca a su oreja. Sacando el comunicador y rompiéndolo frente a sus ojos.

“No necesitaras esto.” Dice el joven, toma los guantes de Robin y los quita también. Las manos del chico mayor recorren las piernas de Drake, palpando en busca de alguna herramienta escondida. Lo frotan por encima de sus calzoncillos, aprietan su pecho. Cerrándose sobre su cuello ganándose un fuerte jadeo por parte del héroe. “No tienes que ponerte tímido Tim, yo sé quiénes son. Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Barbara. Los conozco a todos.”

Los dedos del mayor se acercan a su rostro, tomando el borde de su máscara. El cuero de los guantes se frota contra su mejilla. Él retrocede, sin quitarla. Se da vuelta.

“Tráiganlo, nos vamos.” El niño mayor avanza seguido de los dos matones. Tim es sostenido con sus brazos en la espalda, siendo llevado por uno de los hombres. Sus pies no tocan el suelo, los hombros le duelen en cada paso que el malhechor da. El chico mayor abre la puerta de un auto que estuvo estacionado cerca. Empuja a Tim al interior del asiento trasero, sentándose junto a él. “Dame tus manos.”

“Estás loco si crees que voy a…” Robin intenta protestar, el mayor toma sus manos envolviéndolas en la cuerda. No está apretada, él baja su capucha mostrando finalmente su rostro. Es joven, tal vez unos 18 años máximo, tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Sus ojos azules tienen pequeñas manchas verdes. Tim sabe que lo ha visto antes. No puede ser él, él estaba muerto. Bruce evitaba hablar sobre eso tanto como le fuera posible.

Los ojos de Drake revisan de nuevo la anatomía del mayor, la forma de su nariz, de sus labios. Es ligeramente diferente al chico que vio en el álbum de fotos de Barbara, pero sin dudas es él. Sus ojos no eran de ese color, ¿Tal vez es un clon? o Clayface. Tim presiona sus dedos contra uno de los musculosos muslos del desconocido, su carne se hunde un poco. No es arcilla. No puede tratarse de él, Bruce dijo que era imposible.

“¿Qué pasa Tim luces asustado?” El niño mayor se burla. “¿Acaso viste a un muerto?”

Drake frunce el ceño profundamente, necesita una manera de comunicarse con Bruce. Él no lo ato ni amordazo, debía estar subestimando a Tim. El niño se lanza contra el mayor, él también era Robin. Fue entrenado por la familia. Estampa su pequeño puño contra el desconocido. Toma el pomo de la puerta intentando abrirla, puede oírlo reír detrás de él.

“Eres un niño interesante, fuerte por supuesto. Pero no tanto como yo.” La nariz del mayor sangra, ese golpe debió noquearlo. Él no apunto a su nariz, estaba intentando golpear su mandíbula. El más grande lo toma por los ante brazos tirando de él hacia atrás, la cuerda que estaba floja aprieta sus muñecas. Sus propias manos presionan su estómago, curvando su espalda.

“Suéltame cobarde, eres un embustero. Si me hubieras atacado solo y de frente ya estarías en Arkham.” Él ríe de nuevo, sus dedos envuelven casi todo el brazo de Tim. Una barra de metal se mete entre sus codos, manteniéndolo en esa posición incómoda. “Disfruta ahora que puede, Batman te encontrara y pagaras por lo que estás haciendo.”

“Batman no quiere encontrarme, te regresaré antes de que se dé cuenta y tú no le contaras lo que paso.” El auto se detiene, la puerta se abre y uno de los secuaces toma a Tim por el cabello sacándolo del auto. Una mordaza en forma de pelota roja se acerca a su boca. “Solo quiero jugar contigo un rato, ya sabes de Robin a Robin.”

Están en el centro de la ciudad, desde ahí puede ver el edificio de industrias Wayne. Frente a él se levanta imponente una vieja casona antigua, cruzan el umbral de la puerta. Tim la conoce, a la mujer sentada en uno de los sillones. Hay un niño sentado en el suelo leyendo un grueso libro, los ojos verdes del menor se iluminan cuando el antiguo Robin entra.

“No me dijiste que estarías fuera, _Jason_.” Talia al Ghul habla mirando a Todd. Tim frunce el ceño debajo de su máscara. El niño debe de tener 5 o 6 años máximo corre a los brazos de Jason.

“No estabas en casa, _madre_. Le pedí a una de las sirvientas que te lo dijera.” Se excusa Jason mientras levanta el niño.

“ _Damian_ mato a una de las sirvientas debió ser esa.” Talia se rasca la cabeza. Drake está procesando toda la información a una velocidad que es sorprendente incluso para él. “¿Viste a tu _padre_ hoy?”

“Sí, haciendo lo de siempre ya lo conoces.”

“¿Cuándo podré conocer a _mi padre_?” El niño cuyo nombre es Damian pregunta a Jason. El mayor lo levanta sus hombros, uno de los matones pasa una bolsa a Todd.

“Madre dirá cuando estés listo, pero hoy te traje un regalo.” De la bolsa Jason saca el cinturón de Tim. Dándoselo al niño, Damian lo toma en sus manos, mirándolo con asombro. “Ve a dormir, mañana te enseñaré que es todo lo que hay en los compartimentos.”

“Veo que trajiste un pajarito.” Talia toma a Damian de los brazos del mayor. “Te dejaré para que puedas hablar con él.”

“Madre, pero me quiero quedar con _mi hermano_ …” Damian protesta.

“Hoy no cariño, mañana podrás entrenar con él.” Uno de los matones toma a Tim por los hombros llevándolo escaleras arriba. Jason se queda intercambiando palabras con Talia y el niño. Le quitan sin ningún cuidado la mordaza, corta con una navaja la cuera que mantiene sus manos juntas, causando que la barra de metal también caiga y lo lanzan al interior de un dormitorio.

El lugar es amplio, una enorme cama al medio. Dos mesitas de noche a cada lado. Un tocador con espejo frente a esta. No hay closet, no lámparas salvo la del techo. Tim se mueve hasta la ventana al otro extremo. Está sellada, toma una de las almohadas y golpea con su puño sobre esta el vidrio. Cristal a prueba de balas. La puerta no tiene una perilla al interior. Hay otra entrada al lado sur de la recámara, que da a un pequeño baño.

“¿Ya te pusiste cómodo?” Jason abre la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él. Lleva en sus manos un pequeño vaso de plástico. Se acerca a la cama dejándolo sobre una de las mesitas. Tomándose su tiempo, se quita la chaqueta de cuero café. Después la sudadera roja, lleva una camisa de cuello redondo debajo de esta. Sin decir nada más se levanta entrando al baño.

“No sé qué estés pensando, pero.” Tim no lo comprende. No lo amarro, sin mordazas. Ahora está en el lavabo limpiando sus manos, saca algo de los cajones y lo guarda en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. “¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?”

“Para que juguemos ya te lo dije.” El mayor regresa, Drake está de pie sobre la alfombra. Jason se sienta en la cama y palmea el lugar a su lado.

“No me sentaré allí, si quieres información de la familia deja decirte que te equivocas. Yo no revelaré…”

“No necesito información, tengo toda la que necesito.” Jason se levanta, finalmente de pie frente a Tim, es más alto que Dick. Apenas un poco menos robusto que Bruce. Drake aprieta sus puños, las grandes manos de Jason se posan sobre sus hombros. ¿En qué momento se quitó los guantes? “Sé la marca de cereal que comes, la colonia que Barbara usa, incluso se cuántas veces Dick se lava los dientes. Déjame decirte que no son las necesarias.”

“Estás loco.” El menor gruñe enojado, golpeando con el dorso de su mano el brazo de Todd. El otro chico se ríe, sujeta a Tim por el cuello de traje lanzándolo sobre la cama. Es sin dudas mucho más fuerte, solo dios sabe cuánto tiempo planeo esto.

“Cuando mueres pierdes algo.” El chico mayor da un corto sorbo al vaso. Aprieta las mejillas de Drake haciéndolo abrir la boca y separa sus labios sobre los del niño. Escupiendo el líquido en su cavidad. Cierra su mano sobre la mandíbula del menor y aprieta su nariz con la intención de obligarlo a tragar. “Planeaba darte toda el agua, pero eres más pequeño de lo que calcule.”

“¿Qué me diste?” Robin jadea, limpiándose los labios. Era veneno, algún suero de la verdad, una nueva super toxina.

“No te matará, no es veneno.” Jason se levanta de la cama de nuevo, llevando el vaso. Tim saca uno de los cajones lanzándolo sobre el segundo Robin. Cae justo detrás de mayor golpeando el piso en un estrepitoso ruido. Si no lo amordazo solo podía significar que no importara el ruido que hicieran nadie los escucharía o no les importaría. Drake oye el sonido de la cadena del escusado, un par de segundos después él está de regreso. “Solo te pondrá más cooperativo. ¿Si entiendes a lo que me refiero?”

“No lo entiendo maniático, deja de hablarme como si fuéramos amigos.” Tim baja de la cama, moviéndose hacia la puerta.

“Cielos, ahora creo que Batman es un shotacon, cada vez los elige más jóvenes.” Jason lo sujeta por la capa, lanzándolo de regreso al colchón. Drake forcejea logrando darle una patada en el pecho. Todd tose enojado, sujeta al chico por el tobillo acercándolo. “Eres bastante rudo, aún me duele la nariz. Sé que tu intención era noquearme, pero ya fui muy permisivo contigo.”

“¿Permisivo? ¿Quién te cree que eres mi maldito padre?” Jason toma uno de los pequeños hombros empujando el menor boca abajo. Mete su mano en el borde de los calzoncillos negros que usa sobre las medias rojas. Sacando ambas del cuerpo del chico, debajo lo recibe la inocente ropa interior con estampado de Batman. “¿Qué coño haces pervertido?”

Robin está comenzando a entrar en pánico, su rostro está más rojo que su propio traje. Su piel pica y se siente como si tuviera fiebre. Jason se acomoda sobre las sábanas, envuelve su mano en la capa levantando al pequeño chico. Presionando la cara de Tim contra la cama, Todd lo acomoda sobre sus muslos. Drake intenta forcejear, la mano del mayor lo mantiene sometido, toma la última prenda dejando su tierna carne al descubierto.

“Suéltame, no me toques asqueroso. Quítame las manos de encima.” Tim se queda callado, una de las grandes manos de Jason lo azota con fuerza. Su padre nunca lo reprendió de esa manera, y Bruce no recurriría a castigos físicos.

“¿Qué pasa te quedaste callado?” Puede oír la diversión en la voz del chico mayor. Su mano se levanta golpeando de nuevo el pequeño trasero, notando la marca que dejo en la infantil piel. “Fuiste un chico muy malo Timothy, ahora tu hermano mayor debe castigarte.”

“Cállate pervertido.” El menor intenta escapar de nuevo, tirando de las sábanas. Jason toma una de sus mejillas en su gran mano apretándola, separando su carne. Uno de sus dedos se presiona contra el virginal agujero del niño. Empujando una pequeña pastilla en su interior. “Tú no eres mi hermano, eres un asqueroso. Deja de tocarme ahí maldito enfermo.”

“Parece que también tienes una boca muy sucia.” La mano de Todd se azota de nuevo contra su trasero. Su piel pica en el lugar donde lo golpeo, se siente caliente. El levanta su mano de nuevo dejando dos bofetadas más, es rudo. No ha empezado despacio y sube la intensidad. Lo aporrea con toda su fuerza desde el principio. El contorno de sus dedos comienza a hacerse más visible con un sexto azote.

Siete, él no debería estarlos contando. La fuerza lo empuja hacia el frente, aprieta las sábanas en sus manos. Muerde sus labios ahogando un sollozo, la mano sobre su espalda lo presiona con maldad, oprimiendo su pecho contra los musculosos muslos del chico mayor. Los huesos de su columna se quejan. Habría preferido que le regresara el puñetazo, ser castigado de esa manera, como un niño era demasiado humillante.

Ocho, el dolor es su pecho está eclipsando al de su trasero. Está seguro que su piel ha comenzado a hincharse, Jason masajea su carne de nuevo. Frotando en pequeños círculos uno de sus dedos contra el hoyo del menor. Tim hunde su cabeza en el colchón, limpiando sus lágrimas. Gimoteando en voz baja, su rostro debe de estar más rojo que su trasero. Es vergonzoso que Robin este pasando por eso, él era el ayudante de Batman. No un chico cualquiera, debía poder escapar de esa situación por sí mismo.

Nueve, diez y once, son golpeas rápidos y duros. Drake se muerde la lengua, quiere pedirle que pare. La palma de Jason también duele, el mayor empuja otra pastilla al interior de niño. Tim se tensa, no ha protestado por la primera. No le dirá nada, no hablará con él. Eso es lo que está buscando. No le dará esa satisfacción.

Doce, estan fuerte que el sonido incluso alerta a los guardias afuera. Jason hace una señal para que salgan de nuevo. Tim nota como la sábana comienza a humedecerse, las lágrimas caen gruesas por sus mejillas. El dolor punzante en ciertas zonas cambia a ser un malestar en toda su cadera. Todd abre su palma de nuevo, frotando ambas mejillas.

Trece, él estaba esperándolo. Después de que lo acaricia siempre es más fuerte. La garganta le duele por ahogar su llanto. Jason presiona dos dedos sobre su hoyo esta vez, no intenta meterlos, solo lo frota por encima. Sus dos grandes manos separan sus mejillas. Tim puede sentir la mirada del chico mayor sobre él, observando el interior de su cuerpo. Es asqueroso.

Catorce, quince, dieciséis y diecisiete van juntos. Tim no ha notado cuando la mano de Jason dejo de presionar su espalda. Respira con dificultad, las lágrimas despegaron una parte de su máscara. Ya ha tenido suficiente, si él quiere que le ruegue lo hará. Su trasero esta entumecido y solo siente dolor.

“No más, detente por favor.” Él mismo se sorprende por lo deplorable que se oye su voz. Jason ríe, sus grandes manos lo frotan de nuevo. En esta ocasión estan húmedas, llenas de algún líquido frio que le da un poco de alivio sus piel enrojecida.

“¿Eso fue todo? ¿17? Vamos Tim, esperaba que soportaras 25 al menos.” El pánico lo invade otra vez. En un movimiento mal calculado intenta escapar de nuevo. Jason lo toma por el cabello, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Su mano se alza propinándole un golpe sobre sus muslos.

“Detente, me lastimas. Para, para.” Lo golpea de nuevo, seis azotes seguidos sin intervalos. Con su palma abierta puede tomar las dos mejillas. “No, no. Fue suficiente, dije que no más. No más.”

“Vamos chico, solo uno y serán 25. Si llegaste a tu limite sé que aun puedo llevarte más alto.”

“Duele, duele. No más, por favor detente.” El menor rompe en llanto, la mano que lo sujetaba por el cabello se abre. Dejándolo caer manso sobre la cama, respira con dificultad ahogándose con su lágrimas. Con el espíritu roto, no tiene caso pelar. Jason ni siquiera se ha despeinado y él está hecho un desastre de lágrimas y mocos. Tiritando cómo si estuviera en pleno invierno.

Temblando a medida que jadea y solloza. Se frota los ojos con el dorso de su mano, enjuagando la humedad en su mejillas. No tiene fuerza para seguir peleando, Jason ya le demostró que no hay manera de enfrentarlo. El líquido frio se derrama sobre su piel, reconfortándolo apenas un poco. En esa ocasión el dedo que solo lo había estado frotando se mete sin ninguna dificultad en su interior. Más de la loción empapa su hoyo, permitiendo al chico mayor explorarlo.

Robin se queja notando como un segundo digito se une, frotando el interior de su cuerpo. Jason está sentado el borde de la cama, sujeta al niño de nuevo por el cabello. Tim no se resiste, sigue la ruta que Red Hood le dice. Aun con los dedos del vigilante clavados profundamente en su trasero Todd permite que el menor se recargue contra su pecho. Más por la necesidad de tener algo de que sostenerse, cierra su manos sobre la camisa blanca de chico mayor.

Jason golpea su interior con dos dedos, empujando rápidamente un tercero. Tim sabe que algo no está bien, eso debería de doler. Sus manos son grandes, nota perfectamente lo profundo que está cavando en su trasero, como se abre, la manera en que frotan sus intestinos. La fuerza que usa cuando su palma golpea el interior de sus mejillas. Pero no es incómodo, aun si intenta tensarse no puede, sus piernas no lo obedecen. Sus brazos tiemblan y comienza a ver doble.

“¿No tienes nada que decir?” Jason pregunta. Tim apenas logra negar con su cabeza. “Coño, creo que te di mucho. ¿Estás mareado?”

Drake niega de nuevo.

“¿Estás viendo doble?” Robin asiente. “Solo durara un par de minutos, cierra los ojos.”

Tim lo obedece, es mucho mejor si no está viendo las cosas moverse. Un cuarto dedo se une y esta vez de verdad lo siente. Ahoga un grito cubriendo su boca con su mano temblorosa.

“Me preocupaba que estuvieras tan callado, si no gritabas no sería divertido.” Los cuatro dedos el mayor abre su cavidad. Moviéndose en su interior. “Me parece que tienes mucho talento. ¿Te has tocado Tim?”

“Cállate.” Es vergonzoso que no puede articular más de dos palabras seguidas. Él estaba hablando tanto.

“Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿En qué piensas cuando lo haces? ¿Chicas, chicos? Tal vez en ambos. ¿Has tocado tu culo?” Jason está buscando como desquiciarlo.

“Que te importa.”

“Aun eres muy rudo, ¿no vendiste tu culo mientras estabas en la calle? Te aseguro que pudiste hacer un buen dinero con él.”

“No, pero seguro tú lo hiciste.” Jason se ríe, sacando sus dedos del interior del menor.

“Algunas veces, pero me di cuenta de que no me gusta que me penetren.” Todd pasa su mano por el colchón, revisando entre las almohadas. Hasta que consigue lo que busca, Drake se estremece al notar una nueva presión en su trasero.

“¿Qué haces asqueroso? No me toques.” El menor forcejea inútilmente.

“Vamos no te hagas el difícil ahora, lo estás disfrutando. Mírate.” Tim aprieta sus dientes, puede sentir su pequeña polla dura contra el abdomen de Jason. Frotando la tela de su camisa.

“Cállate, no puede simplemente callarte.” Robin muerde la camisa y ahoga un chillido. Cuatro de las bolas entran en el sin resistencia. Jason tira de ellas sacándolas, solo para empujar cinco esta vez. Quedan otras tres en la correa, no soy muy grandes, unos 3 centímetros.

“No. No sería divertido si no te dijo que tu culo hambriento se está tragando seis bolas sin problemas.”

“Cállate.”

“Estás tan estirado. ¿Puedes sentir lo profundo que llega?” Jason las tira de nuevo, sacando tortuosamente lento las pelotas. “Tiemblas tanto, de verdad tu gusta que juegue con tu culo pequeña puta.”

“No, no me gusta. Me drogaste, es por…” Drake se detiene gritando contra el hombro de Red Hood. Las ocho se abren paso en su interior, sintiendo cuan adentro están. De no ser por el relajante que tomo primero, definitivamente dolería tenerlas así de profundo.

“Tal vez, pero esto es tu talento natural. No te menos precies, está es tu vocación.” Todas salen de nuevo, Tim suspira ante la pérdida. Jason moja el juguete regresándolo al interior de chiquillo. “¿Qué pasa? te gusta tanto que no puedes hablar.”

Todd mueve la pequeña manija llevándolo al nivel más alto, tomando al menor por sorpresa. Lo escucha gritar ante el repentino movimiento, las bolas vibran en su cuerpo. Sus piernas se mueven buscando una posición más cómoda.

“Detenlo, para.” Drake ruega, la nueva sensación es extrañamente placentera. Vibrando en su interior, haciendo que sus caderas se sacudan ante la intensidad del movimiento. Su vientre comienza a sentirse calido, es sentimiento que conoce. Lucha consigo mismo intentando contenerse, si se viene solo con su trasero confirmara todo lo que Jason le ha estado diciendo.

“No quieres que lo detenga, mira esta pequeña cosa esta goteando tanto.” El mayor se encuentra al pendiente de todo, mirando las reacciones de Robin. Sus grandes manos lo frotan por encima de su uniforme. La tela de capa roza la maltratada piel de su trasero, Jason mueve su rostro acercándose al oído de Tim. “Te encanta tener el culo lleno, estas pequeñas bolas no son suficientes para ti. ¿Debería de follarte después de esto Tim? ¿Quieres que meta mi polla en ti y abra su sucio culo?”

La manera en que su voz apenas lo suficientemente madura suena contra su piel. Como su alimento cálido golpea su oreja llevando esa obscura pregunta. El chico mayor toma el fondo del juguete, tirando un par de bolas fuera, empujándolas otra vez. Tim puede sentirlas presionar sus paredes, nota como las lágrimas en sus ojos bajan densas por su mejillas. Uniéndose a su saliva, él saca las pelotas y acerca sus labios al lóbulo del menor.

“Tú culo se siente muy bien ¿verdad? Puede notar como todo su interior vibra. ¿Por qué te sigues conteniendo? Se sentirá increíble cuando te corras. Hazlo, deja de negar quieren eres.” Eso está muy mal, es tan malo. La voz de Jason se siente maravillosa contra su oído, haciendo la promesa de que se sentirá bien. Su cuerpo sigue adormecido, embriagado solo por la extraña sensación en su trasero. En cómo sus paredes se han dilatado de esa manera.

En la promesa que hizo primero, si esas pequeñas pelotas se sienten tan bien… ¿Cómo se sentirá más? que lo haga más rápido, con más fuerza. ¿Cómo será ser follado? él habla como si lo supiera todo, tal vez lo hace. Si deja que Jason lo guie, que lo enseñe. Está perdiendo el hilo, él deberías estar buscando una manera de salir de allí, de volver a casa con Bruce y contarle que Red Hood es Jason Todd. Que realmente revivió.

Que fue obra de Talia Al Ghul y hay otro niño. Que posiblemente Bruce sea el padre de ese niño. No pensar en seguir adelante, quedarse ahí. Llorando y sollozando cuando las hábiles manos de Jason tiran de su pecho. No jadeando con los labios abiertos mientras el chico mayor chupa su oreja, susurrándole insultos. Mucho menos debería estar aferrándose a la camisa de Todd, gritando contra su hombro dejándose arrastrar a su perverso juego.

Abriendo sus piernas, empujando sus caderas atrás. La risa de Todd hace que su piel se erice, él saca todas las pelotas de nuevo. Solo para meterlas de golpe en el menor. Sin contemplaciones, sin avisar. Robin tiembla, hundiendo su rostro en cuello de su atacante. Se sacude con largos espasmos derramándose sobre la camisa de Jason.

“Eres asqueroso.” Son las palabras de Red Hood al mirarlo. Sujeta a Robin por las muñecas levantándolo. Tira del niño obligándolo a bajar se su regazo poniéndolo de pie frente a la cama. Toma los calzoncillos negros lanzándoselos a Tim. “Vístete Robin te vas a casa.”

Todd se levanta de la cama, saca las bolas del interior del menor y lo obliga a ponerse la ropa interior. Sin las medias rojas debajo, Drake mira con confusión a Jason. Las piernas le tiemblan, es sostenido por la fuerza el chico mayor.

“¿Qué no oíste Robin? Vete.” Red Hood lo suelta, dándole un pequeño empujón. “¿Qué pasa? ¿No te quieres ir?”

Tim mira al suelo, sintiendo el líquido caliente bajar por su piernas. Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que no pudo contener eso. La humedad de extiende por sus pies, mojando sus calcetines. Sabe que Jason aún está mirándolo, puede sentir la mirada de Hood sobre él, juzgándolo en silencio. Jadea recuperándose, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedan para no caer sobre el desastre que hizo.

“De verdad me das asco.” Jason se sienta al borde de la cama, para poder mirarlo de frente. La orina continúa mojando su piel. Haciendo más grande la mancha. “Eres un cerdo, ¿Qué crees que diga Bruce cuando te vea?”

El menor aprieta sus manos, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Su capa humedeciéndose con el líquido tibio, empapando sus piernas. Presiona sus palmas contra sus muslos, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Temblando, la máscara cae por su misma y las lágrimas manchan también su rostro. Puede ver las gotas saladas unirse a él gran charco de orina sobre el que este sentado.

“Solo los cerdos disfrutan de revolcarse en sus desechos como tú.” Tim no se atreve a mirar a Jason. Puede imaginar el gesto está haciendo. “Papá estará muy decepcionado de verte así, levántate y vete. Me das asco.”

“No puedo.” Drake dice con apenas un hilo de voz, avergonzado por su situación.

“Ni siquiera te puedes levantar. ¡Levántate!”

“No puedo regresar así.” Robin aprieta sus piernas juntas, cubriéndose con sus manos. Esperando que Jason no note lo que esconde entre sus muslos.

“Claro que puedes, y lo vas a hacer. Ahora levántate y lárgate antes de que llame a uno de los guardias para que te saque.” Todd cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión de molestia. Su mirada se fija en el medio de las piernas de Robin. El menor se sacude con pequeños temblores, jadea intentando controlar su respiración. Todavía sin el valor de mirar a su atacante. “¿Te avergüenza que Batman vea lo patético que eres? o tal vez que eres una puta sucia. ¿Es una faceta que no le has mostrado a papi?”

“No puedo levantarme, por favor.” Robin aprieta sus puños, húmedos de lágrimas y orina. El líquido sobre el que yace comienza a ponerse frío por el aire acondicionado causando que sus temblores aumenten. Nota perfectamente la manera en que su miembro palpita, como su hoyo se contrae. Nublado su juicio, el mareo ha pasado, pero sus extremidades siguen sin fuerza.

“¿Por favor que? ¿Por qué ruegas? ¿Quieres que uno de los guardias te lleves? ¿Quieres darte un baño?” Red Hood se levanta, camina un poco y se detiene justo donde comienza el pequeño charco de orina. Con la punta de su bota golpea la barbilla de Robin obligándolo a elevar el rostro. Tim tiene la cara roja, las lágrimas secas son marcas blanquecinas en sus mejillas, su labio inferior muy maltratado por las mordidas. “O ¿Acaso quieres que continúe? ¿Quieres que folle tu sucio culo? ¿Por eso ruegas?”

Drake cierra sus ojos, aprieta sus labios. Sorbe por su nariz, mientras asiente. Golpeando su mandíbula contra la bota de Todd.

“Te pregunté muchas cosas, debes de ser más específico con lo que quieres.” Jason da un paso atrás y pone sus puños sobre su cadera. “Si quieres algo vas a rogar por ello.”

Robin solloza de nuevo, la erección entre sus piernas duele. No puede regresar a la mansión en ese estado tan deplorable. Empapado de orina, con la polla dura y así de abierto. Bruce lo enviaría darse un baño, no encontraría ningún alivio si volvía.

“Por favor…” El adolescente reúne las fuerzas para hablar.

“Así no.” Red Hood lo interrumpe. “Con tu frente y palmas sobre el suelo. Haz una reverencia si quieres que te escuche.”

“Pero me mojaré.” Tim intenta que el mayor razone. Si hace lo que pide quedara con el rostro sobre sus propios desechos.

“Ese no es mi problema.” El forajido ya comienza a sonar enojado. “Debiste pensar en eso cuando orinaste mi piso. Ahora hazlo, para que alguien pueda venir a limpiar esto.”

“Jason por favor.” La todavía infantil voz de Robin se rompe. Las lagrima vuelve a caer de sus ojos sobre sus piernas desnudas.

“Nunca dije que pudieras llamarme Jason. No te tomes tantas libertades cerdo. Está es tu última oportunidad Robin.” Tim puede ver los ojos de Todd, no está jugando. No hay duda o vacilación en ellos. “Ruega por lo que quieres o te lanzaré a la calle.”

El chico baja su cabeza, posa despacio sus manos sobre el líquido que mancha el piso. Con sus brazos temblando acerca su rostro a la orina sin tocarlo. Todd se ríe delante de él, posando la suela de su bota en el cráneo del menor. Obligándolo a frotar su rostro contra el suelo. La mejilla de Robin se empapa de micción al igual que sus labios.

“Ahora dime que quieres Robin.” El forajido ejerce más presión con su pie. Impidiendo que Tim se mueva o levante su rostro. “Dime que eres una guarra y quieres que folle tu culo hasta que se vuelva un coño.”

Tim aprieta sus labios, saboreando el gusto salado y ligeramente amargo del líquido que humedece su boca. Jason presiona de nuevo, recordándole que no puede levantarse. Robin solloza, intentando mantener su cavidad cerrada. Su cabello se humedece también, puede percibir perfectamente como la orina moja también su oreja y cuello.

“Jason…” Robin abre su boca, escupiendo la micción fuera.

“Hermano mayor.” Red Hood lo corrige. El sabor es asqueroso en su lengua, amargo en su paladar.

“Hermano mayor, soy una guarra y quiero que folles…” Drake se detiene, ahogando su llanto. Gimotea contra el líquido amarillento, intentando inútilmente no tragarlo. Con solo esas pocas palabras ha bebido una cantidad considerable. “Quiero que folles mi culo hasta que se convierta en un coño.”

“No pude entenderte. Repítelo.” Jason insiste. Levantando un poco su pie para permitir que Robin gesticule con más facilidad.

“Soy una guarra, por favor fóllame hasta que mi culo se vuelva un coño.” Esta vez consigue decirlo sin hacer una pausa. La bota de Todd deja de su cabeza, una de sus enormes manos lo toma por la parte trasera de su uniforme, poniéndolo de pie. Tim jadea por la sorpresa, Jason evita el charco de orina arrastrándolo a la puerta que da al baño.

“¿Ves cómo todo es más sencillo cuando eres una puta honesta?” Red Hood lo lanza a la ducha. Tim golpea su hombro contra la pared del fondo, cayendo de rodillas justo después. Las lágrimas siguen bajando por su rostro uniéndose a los pequeños chorros de orina que deja su cabello húmedo. Jason abre la manija de la regadera haciendo que las frías gotas de agua azoten la piel sensible de Robin. “Límpiate, a diferencia de ti. Ramera asquerosa, a mí no me gusta la orina.”

El menor tiembla encima de los azulejos, el agua fría empapa sus ropas. Aun en el suelo lucha con su camisa y capa húmedas queriendo quitarlas. Las deja caer al piso con un fuerte golpe, se frota el rostro enjuagando los rastros de micción en su piel. Tim se abraza a sí mismo, sin el valor para quitarse los calzoncillos, debajo de estos continúa dolorosamente duro.

“¿Qué esperas?” Jason golpea su pie contra las baldosas, se mira al espejo haciendo una mueca de asco al notar la mancha de esperma en su camisa. Tira de está sacándola de sus pantalones evaluando si debe limpiarla o quitársela.

“No me mires.” Pide el menor. Todd se ríe decantándose por quitar la prenda.

“No es momento para que te pongas tímido, ya vi y toque tu pequeño culo. Apresúrate, me estás haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo.” Tim aprieta sus labios, tomando el borde de sus calzoncillos, deslizándolos lentamente por sus piernas. Jason rueda los ojos, dando media vuelta y buscando en los cajones del lavamanos.

El niño se levanta tembloroso, apoyándose en la pared. Levantando su rostro para enjuagarse, frotando sus piernas para eliminar el olor de la micción. Jason suspira tomando una barra de jabón y lanzándola al pecho de Robin. Tim no logra reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo el golpe de lleno.

“Límpiate.” Ordena Todd. El mayor se dirige a la puerta, mirando al exterior y después de regreso al menor. Drake se arrodilla, tomando la barra de jabón y frotándolo sobre sus palmas. Limpiándose ante la mirada molesta de Jason. Drake puede sentir como su piel quema, aun si está bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Intentando cubrir inútilmente su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Jason para evitar que vea cuan duro está. Su interior palpitando, recordando como se sentían los dedos de Todd en su interior. La piel de Tim se eriza, la razón por la cual se está limpiando. La manera en que se humilló ante Jason hace unos momentos. Una extraña sensación de excitación se instaura en su barriga, de solo pensar en que la polla del revivido Robin podría sentirse infinitamente mejor que sus dedos.

El mayor espera que Tim enjuague las burbujas de su cuerpo y cierra el paso del agua. Tomando al menor por la muñeca, arrestándolo fuera del baño. Drake no lucha, más bien porque no puede. Sus pies están húmedos, por lo cual se resbala sobre la superficie pulida. Drake clava su mirada en la espalda de Todd. Sin cicatrices o marcas, debería de tenerlas si fue aporreado por el joker hasta la muerte.

Jason lo lanza sin problema contra la cama mientras Drake se percata de la mancha en el suelo fue limpiada y hay un pequeño humidificador a lado de la cama. Red Hood se ajusta entre sus piernas, tomando sus rodillas para mantener sus extremidades separadas. La mirada azulada de Todd recorre el delgado cuerpo de Robin, deteniéndose en la polla de Drake, erguida sobre su vientre.

Red Hood suspira abriendo sus pantalones, liberando su dura polla Tim jadea, cuando siente el trozo de carne caliente contra su pierna. Jason es grande llegando más allá del ombligo de Robin. El mayor toma la parte trasera de las rodillas de Drake, elevando las piernas del menor mientras la mantiene separadas.

“Estás tan ansiosos. ¿Tanto quieres que te folle?” Jason se burla, al parecer siempre lo hace. La polla de Jason se presiona contra su estirado agujero, el menor se estremece, aferrándose a las almohadas. Traga grueso, centrando su atención en la unión de sus cuerpos. Todd jadea, muerde su labio inferior y se empuja de golpe al interior de Drake.

“¡AH!” Los ojos del menor se abren completamente, mirando el bulto crecer en su barriga. La polla de Jason tan profundamente en su trasero que puede notar como su vientre se hincha conteniendo la longitud entera.

Todd jadea, separando las finas piernas para deleitarse con ese pequeño cuerpo dilatándose para tomar su polla. Drake tiembla y se sacude, las lágrimas bajan de sus ojos, derramándose por sus mejillas hasta llegar a las sabanas. Su pecho se mueve con rapidez, jadeando, los dedos de sus pies se aprietan mientras Jason comienza a balancearse.

Apretando la suave piel en sus manos, clavando sus dedos en la carne del menor. Sale por completo de las entrañas de Drake, solo para introducirse de nueva cuenta. El menor gime, solloza sintiendo los golpes en su estómago. El delgado cuerpo de Drake se curva, mirando con los ojos llenos de terror a Jason. El mayor mueve sus caderas en círculos, tratando de dilatar más en fino cuerpo.

“Ah, Jason. No, Jason, espera. Ah.” El menor se queja, intentando alcanzar con sus manos los hombros de mayor.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Ni siquiera puedes hablar?” Jason se queja, dejando que las piernas de Drake descansen sobre su pecho. Apoyando sus manos en la cama, se balancea, clavándose en el cuerpo del menor. Tim muerde sus labios, ahogando sus jadeos. Tal vez es la droga o que lleva mucho tiempo excitado, pero se siente bien. Increíblemente bien. Su mente está en blanco y solo puede sentir las descargas eléctricas en su trasero que llegan hasta su nuca. “Te follaré tanto que tu culo se volverá suave y húmedo como un coño.”

La obscura promesa emociona al adolescente, los parpados de Drake revolotean mientras sus ojos ruedan en sus cuencas. Su pequeño pene se sacude, al tiempo que el cuerpo se curva derramando el líquido blanquecino sobre su pecho. Jason se detiene, gruñendo en voz alta, mordiendo sus labios, deleitándose con lo estrecho que se vuelve el ya diminuto cuerpo. Sus acogedoras entrañas lo exprimen, palpitando a su alrededor.

El emocionado joven da vuelta a su nueva adquisición, obligando a Tim a sostenerse del respaldo de la cama. Drake parpadea intentando regresar de su ensoñación, cerrando su agarre sobre la madera. Las grandes manos de su atacante lo toman por la cintura, forzándolo a mantener las caderas en alto. Retrocede, azotando el fino cuerpo, elevando un poco las rodillas del menor en cada azote.

Drake gime con sus labios abiertos, jadeando en busca de aire. Sus piernas temblando ente los embates, su cuerpo siendo mancillado con fuerza por el anterior Robin. Jason jadea detrás de él. Su gran mano sube por la espalada de Tim, hasta llegar a su cabeza tomándolo por el cabello. El fino cuerpo se curva, permitiendo que la polla de Todd golpee ese centro de nervios en su centro.

“Dime que quieres que destroce tu pequeño coño.” La voz del mayor es ronca, algo cansada. En ese punto a Tim no le importa lo que Jason pida, lo hará. Porque ese humidificador debe de tener algún tipo de alucinante o droga o lo que sea. No puede sentirse así de bien el ser follado por ese chico. La bruma en su cabeza solo se hace más densa, envolviendo en una ensoñación donde ser penetrado es tan bueno.

“Destroza mi coño, por favor, Jason. Por favor.” Los labios de Drake tiemblan, tomando una bocanada de aire entre palabra. La saliva densa que acumula en su boca se derrama por sus comisuras. Mientras el golpeteo obsceno que hace la cadera de Jason al abofetear su trasero se vuelve más rápido. “Jason, ah, Jason.”

“Te dije que debías llamarme hermano mayor.” Todd tira del cabello de adolescente, usándolo como rienda para atraerlo. La voz de Drake oscila, ahogándose en sus propios gemidos. Las lágrimas de placer bajan por su rostro, uniéndose a la saliva en su mandíbula. “¿Quieres que tu hermano mayor te folle muy duro?”

“Sí.” Tim busca a tientas el respaldo de la cama, intentando obtener algo de estabilidad. Él sigue siendo tan rudo, puede sentirlo salir por completo de sus entrañas y clavarse de nuevo hasta el fondo. Dilatando su agujero, los huesos de su espalda crujen por los embates y su cadera se queja al tener que albergar esa longitud. “Hermano, por favor fóllame muy duro.”

Jason ríe un poco detrás de él, se inclina sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Abriendo su boca para chupar una marca en la espalda de Robin. Su cálido interior se contrae maravillosamente al sentir los labios de Todd sobre su piel. Red Hood gime contra la carne de Tim, ser aprisionado de esa manera por sus entrañas virginales es incomparable. El mayor sube, haciendo otra marca y otra más.

Drake solloza sin oponerse, incluso levanta sus caderas. Es tal y como lo imagino, dócil y sumiso, destrozado, rebajado a un ente que solo busca su propia autosatisfacción. Jason clava sus dientes en el hombro del menor, acallando un gemido. Mientras se vacía al interior de Tim. El denso líquido caliente extendiéndose por sus intestinos, empapando sus paredes. Robin grita, algo asustado por la nueva sensación, Todd no deja de embestirlo, usa su esperma como lubricante para facilitar sus movimientos.

Tim aprieta sus labios, él sigue imposiblemente duro en su centro, palpitando. Sus mejillas pican por los azotes, pero esa inquietante emoción sigue en su estómago, como si el golpeteo de la polla de Jason en su vientre solo la hiciera más grande. Todd retrocede un poco, tirando de las muñecas del menor. Obligando a Robin a golpear su rostro contra las almohadas. Usa los delicados brazos del héroe para marcar el nuevo ritmo.

“Quiero encerrarte aquí y follarte todos los días.” Dice el chico mayor, puesto que ha cumplido sus anteriores promesas Tim teme que también cumpla esta. “Hasta preñarte, ¿crees que pueda hacerlo? ¿Crees que pueda embarazarte?”

“No sé.” Las palabras salen como un suspiro de los labios de Robin. Su polla gotea sobre su estómago, derramando presemen, necesita tocarse, que Jason suelte sus manos, solo un poco. “Por favor, por favor, hermano mayor. Embarázame, por favor.”

“¿Quieres ser mi pequeña perra?” Cuestiona el mayor, Drake asiente, mordiendo sus labios. La polla de Jason aporreando su centro, empujándolo más arriba. Tim deja caer su rostro sobre la superficie acolchonada. Gritando entre las almohadas, los largos hilos de esperma salen de su miembro, ensuciando las sábanas.

Jason jadea, deteniéndose, deleitándose con la presión que hacen las entrañas de menor en su pene. Chupa su labio, tomando a Drake por los hombros, en espera de que su diminuto cuerpo se relaje. Tira de niño dándole media vuelta. Los ojos azules de Robin miran al mayor, parpadeando despacio, es de madrugada y no solo esfuerzo físico si no tambien en abuso mental lo ha agotado.

“No, no, no. No te duermas aún, quiero divertirme contigo un poco más.” La mano de Red Hood toca su mejilla, dándoles débiles bofetadas. Arrastra al adolescente fuera de la cama poniéndose de pie. Drake cierra sus brazos detrás del cuello del mayor en un intento de no caer mientras trata de abrazarlo con sus piernas. Jason es más rápido, siempre lo es. Sujeta los muslos de Tim con sus grandes manos, separando sus piernas para comenzar a mover al chico de nuevo.

“Espera.” Ruega el menor, clavando sus uñas en la carne de Todd. En su perfecta piel bronceada, sin una marca o cicatriz. Tal vez no era el verdadero Jason, podía ser un clon, por eso su piel no tenía signos de pelea. “Me caeré, por favor.”

“No vas a caer, estoy sosteniéndote.” Jason se burla o quizá su tono de voz siempre es así. Cerrando sus dedos en las piernas de Drake empuja al chico, abandonando su agujero, regresando hasta el fondo de nuevo. Haciendo que el juvenil cuerpo balancee, azotando el enrojecido trasero de Tim.

El menor se queja, más por el escozor en su piel que por lo profundo que llega Red Hood en esa posición. Mira sin contenciones como su estómago se abulta y disminuye, como la polla de Todd se mueve en sus entrañas. Con la anterior corrida del mayor el chapoteo incrementa, sumándose a los sonidos que hacen los jóvenes. La voz rota de Robin, sus lastimeros sollozos, los jadeos pesados de Jason y sus gemidos cuando el cuerpo de Tim se contrae a su alrededor.

Drake jadea, dejando caer atrás su cuerpo, curvando su espalda para permitir que Jason lo tome con mayor facilidad. Sin oponer resistencia Todd se hunde en su hoyo, haciendo su cuerpo vibrar en cada golpe, llenando su cabeza de brillantes luces blancas. Los dedos de Red Hood se ciñen en sus muslos, tirando de él para introducirte en su interior, rodeando la estrecha cintura con su brazo para evitar que Robin se mueva.

“Adentro, tan caliente.” Articula Drake, dejando caer su rostro contra el hombro de Jason. Rodeando la espalda del mayor con sus brazos en busca de apoyo. El esperma de Red Hood atiborra sus entrañas, derramándose por los bordes. Drake suspira, mientras regresa a la suave superficie del colchón, dejando caer sus extremidades laxas. “No, más, no sé, yo. No, por favor.”

La mano de Jason se cierra sobre el fino cuello del joven, ajustando sus rodillas entre las piernas de Drake. Se introduce de nueva cuenta en el menor, tomando la pequeña polla que sigue dura sobre el vientre de Tim. El adolescente jadea, intentando enfocar a su atacante. Las enormes pupilas dilatas de Robin se fijan en Todd mientras la mirada del forajido se estrecha.

“Quien da las órdenes soy yo.” Espeta el mayor enojado, acercando su rostro al del chico. Moviendo su cadera, golpeando con lentas y profundas penetraciones a Robin. Masturbando la polla en su mano a un ritmo más rápido que el de sus partes bajas, presionando su palma en el cuello del menor.

“Jason.” Dice Tim, un gemido gutural se escapa de su boca al sentir como se queda sin aire. Lleva sus diminutas manos a la muñeca de Jason, intentando tirar de él para que lo suelte. Todd se ríe, reajustando su peso, los ojos de Drake se abren presos del pánico. Mueve sus piernas con desesperación, intentando levantarse, sus uñas se clavan en la carne de su atacante.

“¿No te gusta?” Cuestiona el mayor. Robin niega efusivamente, Jason sigue golpeando su estómago, masturbando su polla. Contando en su cabeza 20 segundos, levanta su mano dejando que Drake tome una gran bocanada de aire e inmediatamente después presiona de nuevo. Si lo ahoga en intervalos de 20 segundos no lo matará, podría desmayarse, pero no moriría. Jason siente su piel arder dónde Drake lo ha aruñado, pero lejos de ser incómodo, solo lo excita aún más.

Los labios de Tim se abren intentando articular una palabra, dejando salir sonidos incomprensibles. Sus diminutos pies se contraen mientras rasga largas líneas rojizas en los brazos de Jason. Una enorme sonrisa se pinta en la boca de Red Hood, al percibir el líquido caliente humedecer su mano. Los ojos de Robin tiemblan, en señal de que Todd debería levantar su mano.

Los parpados del joven caen casi al mismo tiempo que la palma del forajido abandona su cuello. Sus extremidades flácidas se golpean contra el colchón, Jason busca el pulso en el cuello de Robin con sus dedos, cerciorándose de que esté vivo. Red Hood suspira, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Evaluando si debiera terminar en ese momento o tomarlo de nuevo mientras está inconsciente.

…

Tim abre sus ojos, encontrándose con el interior del auto donde fue llevado. Su uniforme está limpio, pero los compartimentos de su cinturón están vacíos. El cuerpo le duele y en particular tiene un constante golpeteo en su cabeza. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior son borrosos, como grandes manchones de información y después lagunas que olvidó. Abre la puerta de vehículo percatándose que se encuentra en el callejón donde fue raptado la noche antes.

La molestia es notoria apenas pone un pie sobre el suelo, hay algo en su interior, pero sacarlo en ese momento no es una buena idea. Lo hará cuando llegue a casa. La garganta le duele por tanto gritar, pero no tiene marcas o moretones a la vista. Caminar es difícil, por lo que regresar a la mansión es una tortura. Él camina despacio, le toma el triple del tiempo habitual retornar a la cueva. Bruce se levanta con rapidez seguido de Alfred, Dick y Barbara corriendo hacia él.

“¿Dónde estabas?” Gordon se inclina para mirarlo. “Estábamos tan preocupados, Tim. Creímos que habías huido o algo así.”

“Solo estaba muy cansado y me quede dormido en un auto viejo en un callejón. Estoy bien, pero creo que una ducha me caería de maravilla.” Responde el chico, subiendo las escaleras hasta la mansión. Bruce ya sabe que no es bueno asediarlo con preguntas, Tim hablara con él si algo malo pasa.

Tim sube despacio las escaleras, la molestia se hace más evidente en sus partes bajas. Sintiendo el objeto moverse en su cuerpo, el menor no está del todo seguro, pero cree que algo está derramándose de sus entrañas. Robin cierra la puerta con llave apenas llega y se lanza al baño mientras se desnuda en el camino. Tira de sus medias finalmente, llevando una mano temblorosa a su trasero.

Drake mira sus piernas, las enormes marcas de mordidas y moretones en sus muslos. Las manos del mayor marcadas en su pecho y brazos, toma el fondo del tapón en su trasero tirando de él. Sorprendido por la facilidad con la que sale de su cuerpo, los chorros de esperma bajan por sus muslos acumulándose en el piso. Tim tiembla, anoche fue realmente cierto.

Se golpea la cabeza con desesperación, intentando recordar todo lo que Jason hizo con él. Como lo humillo, lo rebajo y obligo a rogar para después mancillar su cuerpo. No recuerda todas esas marcas, en particular las del pecho y los muslos. Tim se tira del cabello, mirándose al espejo. La droga no borro eso, pero hay muchas horas perdidas, no recuerda cuando lo vistieron, ni como lo llevaron de regreso.

Él repasa de nuevo los hechos que recuerda, una y otra y otra vez. Sintiendo su estómago revolverse cada vez más, recordando las manos de Jason sobre su cuerpo. Todo lo que Todd dijo, todo lo que hizo. Peor aún, recordando lo que él mismo hizo, como su voz se escuchaba, la manera en que suplico. El sabor de la bilis acompaña sus recuerdos hasta que llega al mismo final. Perdió el conocimiento cuando Red Hood lo ahogó, todo ese semen en su cuerpo.

No.

No, incluso para el peor de todos.

Era demasiado.

Las pruebas apuntaban a ello, Jason siguió usándolo aun estando inconsciente. Drake tiembla, se abraza sí mismo y traga grueso. Él es un niño inteligente, vacía una de las pequeñas botellas de jabón lavándolas en el agua corriente. No está esterilizado, pero con una prueba de ADN rápida podrá determinar si es de verdad Jason. Solo para estar seguro. Podría ser algún otro líquido, podría ser de otra persona.

Drake recolecta un poco del esperma en las baldosas, cerrando el contenedor. Limpiar aquello será un problema. Pero no puede dejar que Alfred lo haga, nadie debe de saberlo… Quizá él debería decirle a Bruce, advertir a todos. Jason está con Talia, tal vez están planeando un golpe. La conquista mundial, el dominio del universo. Batman preguntaría como lo sabe y no tendrás las agallas para contar lo que paso entre él y Jason.

El menor suspira, abriendo la llave del baño dejando que la bañera se llene. Aún puede sentir las manos de Jason sobre su cuerpo, estrujando su cintura, tirando de él para penetrarlo. Tim cubre su entrepierna hundiéndose en el agua. Es asqueroso tener su toque sobre su piel, pero más asqueroso es lo duro que se pone solo de recordarlo.

…

El menor golpea sus dedos en la computadora, mientras mira la barra de progreso avanzar. Dando vueltas sobre la silla, los moretones están comenzando a desvanecerse. Bruce dejó de insistir después de una larga charla sobre que paso realmente esa noche. Tim tuvo el tiempo suficiente para inventar una historia creíble, Robin jadea. Mirando el resultado en la pantalla:

**Coincidencia al 99.99%, Jason Peter Todd.**

“No, no espera.” La voz de Richard en el hangar alerta a Drake la llegada inminente de Batman. Tim cierra el programa e imprime los resultados dando media vuelta y escondiéndola detrás de su capa. “Entonces, te lo pregunto ahora por qué estamos en la sección de preguntas y respuestas. ¿Qué hay después de la muerte?”

La mandíbula de Drake cae al mirar a los recién llegados, Dick rodea con su brazo el hombro de Jason mientras ambos se ríen. La mirada de Todd se encuentra con la del niño, el rostro de Tim se pone blanco, toda la sangre drenada de su cuerpo. Las piernas le tiemblan cuando esos ojos azules con manchas verdes se clavan sobre él.

“¿Tim?” Dick mira con sorpresa a Robin. “¿Pasa algo? ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?”

“No.” El menor se apresura, mordiendo su lengua para tranquilizarse. “Estoy en shock, no todos los días los muertos se levantan de la tumba.”

“Es un niño interesante.” Responde Todd. Tim mantiene una expresión neutra dando media vuelta. El sonido de su voz, su maldita voz burlona. No importa lo que diga, siempre parece estarse burlando, como si supiera algo de ti.

“Iré a hacer mi tarea.” Se excusa el menor. Metiendo la hoja en su cinturón.

“Tim.” Es Batman quien habla está vez.

“Bruce.”

“Mi regreso no significa que quiero el puesto de Robin.” Jason se pone de pie detrás de Bruce, dándole una mirada que le hiela la sangre, es como ser un conejo que se encuentra una víbora en su nido y la víbora fue llevada por sus compañeros herbívoros. “Quiero que seamos amigos, que seamos hermanos.”

“Por supuesto.” El labio de Drake tiembla, forzando una sonrisa. La víbora más peligrosa una que usa la piel de un aliado. “Voy a mi habitación.”

El menor se excusa, subiendo las escaleras, deteniéndose al final. Mirando a Jason hablar amenamente con los otros. Tim jura que puede verlo enroscarse en el cuello de Batman, y este no se da cuenta de cuan peligros realmente es. Ahora nadie le creería, no importa lo que dijera, era como ver a Lázaro levantarse después del tercer día.

Drake no baja cuando Alfred lo llama a la cena, se quita el traje y se mete a la cama acompañado del libro que ha estado leyendo, “Kokoro.” De Natsume Soseki. Encontró una excelente distracción en la lectura de autores orientales. Buscando algo que lo mantenga lejos de Jason y lo que paso esa noche.

Pasa un corto tiempo en relativa calma hasta que alguien llama a la puerta. Robin suspira cierra su libro con enojo, quitándose las sabanas de encima mientras ajusta su pijama, andando desganado hasta el umbral. Las noches siempre son difíciles, porque pensar en aquello es confuso. Algo tan horrible no debió sentirse bien en lo absoluto.

“No tengo hambre Alfred, comeré cereal en la madrugada si es necesario.” Dice el menor antes de abrir la puerta.

“Ya veo porque no creces.” La piel de Drake se eriza apenas escucha la característica voz Jason. La mano del mayor empuja la puerta, entrando por completo. Tim retrocede, levantando sus puños. Sus finos brazos tiemblan y su cuerpo se estremece al oír el cerrojo de la puerta. “Creo que comenzamos mal…”

“Vete o gritaré.” Amenaza inútilmente el adolescente. Jason avanza firme, como si supiera que Drake no gritara. Robin choca con el cofre al final de su cama deteniéndose. Sus manos tiemblan, sus dientes chocando entre ellos cascabelean.

“La primera vez no te besé.” Dice el recién llegado, tomando a Tim por los hombros. Los ojos del menor se llenan de lágrimas, quedándose inmóvil, como si el veneno de esa víbora lo paralizara. “Hoy comenzaremos con un beso.”

Jason se inclina sobre Robin, sosteniendo su nuca con su mano. La boca de Drake está abierta, pues sus labios no dejan de temblar. Todd presiona sus bocas juntas, empujando su lengua en la cavidad del menor. Obteniendo un lastimoso sollozo por parte de Tim, el cuerpo del adolescente trepida, llevando sus manos a la ropa de Red Hood.

“Iremos de menos a más, recuerdas. Te prometí que te follaría todos los días, ¿eso es lo que quieres?” Los labios de Tim tiemblan, su boca se ondula en un pronunciado puchero, intentando responder. Su voz se quiebra, haciéndolo romper en un llanto silencioso. Las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas sin manera de contenerlas.

“Si, por favor.”

Mi Twitter:

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿ya me siguen en Twitter? ¿No? pues deberían, haré un sorteo de dos fanfics como regalos de Navidad para ustedes. Solo deben comentar o/y retuitear el twet fijado en mi perfil, no se pierdan la oportunidad de hacerme escribir lo que ustedes quieran. Aprecio todos sus comentarios y si tiene una sugerencia para etiqueta háganla, soy pésima etiquetando trabajos. ❤


End file.
